warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donderslags fanfictions/Informatie/De HemelClan Handleiding
Daar zitten ze dan, hoog in de bomen te turen waar niemand hun kan zien, althans, dat denken ze. Wij weten natuurlijk dat het de HemelClan is! Waarschuwing! De pagina bevat, heel, heel, heel veel spoilers!!! Let op! Niet alles is echt zo gebeurd! Ik verzin er ook soms dingen bij! Quotes Bloemster Hertenster Houtster Historie van rangen Dit is alleen van degene die ik ken: Leiderschap Hemelster --> Berkster --> Beukster --> Motpels --> Esdoornster --> Dauwster --> Havikster --> Roodborstster --> Lijsterbesster --> Schemerster --> Venkelster --> Vliegster --> Wolkster --> Buizerdster --> Spinnenster --> Varenster --> Mistsprong --> Vuurster (onofficieel) --> Loofster --> Klaverster --> Havikster --> Bloemster --> Hertenster --> Houtster Commandantenschap Muspels --> Regenplons --> Esdoornsnor --> Nachtmasker --> Regenwolk --> Bloemblad --> Wolkstorm --> Buizerdstaart --> Honingblad --> Sintelvacht --> Mistsprong --> IJzelklauw --> Scherpklauw --> Wespensnor --> Havikvleugel --> Klaverlicht --> Miervogel --> Havikbries --> Populierloof --> Bloemval --> Hertenkop --> Houtlicht --> Roodklauw Medicijnkatten Micha --> Eikelvacht --> Kwartelveder --> Hertenstap --> Varenhart --> Klaverhart --> Witstaart --> Zandstorm (onofficieel) --> Echozang --> Loofpoel (tijdelijk) --> Spikkelwens --> Wriemelvlok --> Plasglans (tijdelijk) --> Boomklever --> Mirrehars --> Prooivlucht --> Avondmaan Bemiddelaar (Mediator) Boom Jachttechnieken Sneeuwboom, Wilgenblad en IJspels leggen wat uit over de jachttechnieken: Vechttechnieken Roodklauw, Modderdamp en IJzelstorm leggen wat uit over de vechttechnieken: Medicijnkattechnieken Avondmaan en Prooivlucht zeggen iets over medicijnkattechnieken: Interview met Bloemster, Hertenster en Houtster 1. Hoelang ben je leider (geweest)? Bloemster: 'In totaal ben ik zo ongeveer 82 manen (ong. 6.8 jaar) leider geweest. Dat is redelijk boven gemiddeld en ik ben er trots op!' Hertenster: 'Mijn leiderschap duurde helaas niet zolang als ik had gewild. Ik was al een oudere krijger toen ik gekozen werd als Clancommandant en toen ben ik 5 jaar aan Bloemsters zijde gebleven. Ik ben in totaal maar 17 manen (ong. 1.4 jaar) leider geweest, en dat ik heel erg kort.' Houtster: 'Ik ben nog niet heel lang leider, maar 8 manen (ong. 0.6 jaar) en ik ben nog van plan om lang mee te gaan!' 2. Wat is de grootste tragedie die je hebt meegemaakt in de tijd van jou leiderschap? Bloemster: 'Ik denk het begin van de Grote Oorlog. Aangezien dat een maan nadat de SchaduwClan de oorlog aan ons verklaarde begon, en ik me nog erg schuldig voel. Oh, en het moment waarop IJzelster verklaarde dat in een oorlog, elkaar vermoorden gewoon is toegestaan. Dat vond ik vreselijk, maar ik ging er wel in mee, anders zou ik nooit winnen.' Hertenster: 'Dat is een lastige, maar ik ga toch voor mijn eerste Bladkaal als leider. Vele katten stierven en vele kits kwamen zonder moeder te zitten. Het waren ook de drie manen waarin ik 6 levens verloor! Erger kon niet.' Houtster: 'De grootste tragedie? Dat is een lastige vraag voor mij. Zelfs in Bladkaal is de SterrenClan ons goed gezind geweest. Dan is het ergste toch wel dat we op een dag mijn zus, Schildpadbloem, die ooit eens de Clan zonder reden verliet, dood bij de grens vonden. Ik weet nog steeds wie haar dat heeft aangedaan en waarom. En ik ben bang dat ik dat raadsel nooit meer ga oplossen.' 3. Wat zou je anders hebben gedaan als je opnieuw je Clan kon leiden? Bloemster: 'Ik zou alles hebben gedaan om de oorlog met de SchaduwClan op te lossen, zodat de Grote Oorlog er nooit zou zijn geweest.' Hertenster: 'Ik zou mijn medicijnkatten meer hebben gerespecteerd en in zo geloven, zodat ik in Bladkaal niet in de knoei kwam te zitten. Ik zou mijn koppigheid mij niet laten overheersen.' 4. Waarom hebben jullie de commandanten gekozen die jullie commandanten waren? Bloemster: 'Hertenkop was mijn enigste commandant, ik heb hem gekozen omdat ik iemand naast me moet hebben met sterke wil, iemand die koppig is en een goede krijger. Die al gerespecteerd werd vóórdat hij commandant werd. Ik heb nooit spijt gehad van mij keuze, al heb ik wel medelijden met hem voor wat hij allemaal moest doorstaan toen hij mij opvolgde.' Hertenster: 'Ook ik heb niet van commandant hoeven wisselen. Houtlicht was mijn eerste keus niet omdat ze de een sterke krijger was, want er want als het daarom gaat zou ik haar nooit gekozen hebben. Nee, ik heb haar gekozen voor haar sterke geest en geloof in de SterrenClan. Zij weet altijd wel hoop te geven. En ze is loyaler dan welke Clankat dan ook. Jammer genoeg vertrok ze drie dagen later naar de kraamkamer. Ik koos haar partner, Roodklauw als commandant. Een goede krijger die erg rechtvaardig is en zo ook Houtlicht een beetje gestimuleerd heb om hem als haar eigen commandant te kiezen als ik zou sterven.' Houtster: 'Waarom ik Roodklauw gekozen heb? Nou, als allereerst omdat hij, toen ik in de kraamkamer zat, tijdelijke commandant al was, dus hij wist hoe het moest en was daarom de meest logische keuze. Maar ook omdat ik niemand liever aan mij zijde zou willen hebben. Roodklauw is een geweldige krijger, trouw aan de HemelClan en mij. Hij zal de geheimen die ik hem vertel voor altijd in zijn hart verborgen houden en zijn leven voor mij geven. Ik vertrouw hem meer dan wie dan ook. Ik hoop dat ik nooit een andere commandant hoef te kiezen dan hem.' 5. Waar hebben jullie het meest spijt van? Bloemster: 'Dat ik mijn Clan heb moeten verlaten middenin een gevecht met de SchaduwClan, waardoor we moesten opgeven en en verloren. Ik heb zoveel spijt dat ik in mijn laatste manen me roekeloos ging gedragen en het ene gevecht na het andere gevecht zocht, omdat ik wilde laten zien dat de HemelClan het sterkste was, dat ik sterk was. Maar uiteindelijk heeft het me alleen maar levens gekost, gelukkig niet die van anderen. Als dat zo was geweest, had ik nooit met mezelf kunnen leven.' Hertenster: 'Wat mij altijd nog niet lekker zit en mezelf nooit voor zal vergeven is dat ik Schildpadbloem heb weggejaagd, mijn eigen leerling nog wel! En ik heb niks gedaan om haar te zoeken, het kon me niks meer schelen. Ik had nog maar één leven over en ik was bang. Misschien, als ik dat niet was geweest, zou ik haar gered kunnen hebben, van haar onverdiende dood.' Houtster: 'Dat ik mijn band met mijn dochter heb verpest. Omdat ik boos was dat ze mijn leerling als haar partner koos. Ze ging al naar de kraamkamer toen ze nog niet eens een week krijger was! Leeuwenvuur, toen nog Leeuwenpoot kon aan niks anders meer denken dan dat hij vader zou worden, hij was nog maar elf manen oud! Ik was werkelijk woedend. En nog in diezelfde maan, vertrok ik ook naar de kraamkamer. Alle zeven manen dat ik daar heb gezeten heb ik nauwelijks een woord met Vossenhart gewisseld en ik heb er nog altijd spijt van.' #Waar ben je het meest trots op? #Hoe denk je dat het in de toekomst verder zal gaan met de HemelClan? Leiders In dit kopje kom je meer te weten over de leiders! Commandanten Hier kom je te weten wat voor heldhaftige daden de HemelClan commandanten hebben gedaan! Bemiddelaar Boom was de allereerste Bemiddelaar die de Clans hebben gekend. Maar nadat hij stierf, is het meteen weer afgeschaft. De SterrenClan twijfelt nog steeds of dit wel zo'n goed idee was. Medicijnkatten Kom te weten welke speciale kruiden de HemelClan gebruikt! Verhalen van de HemelClan De SterrenClan straft (Binnenkort!) Weetjes *Wist je dat de HemelClan de eerste Clan was die zijn grenzen markeerde? *De medicijnkatten van de HemelClan wisten altijd al dat ze ooit hun thuis zouden verliezen. Ze dachten dat als ze het niet zouden vertellen, de profetie niet zou uitkomen. *De HemelClan heeft het woud verlaten zo'n 20 jaar voordat Blauwster werd geboren. Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions; Informatie Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions; Clans